The Road Not Taken
by Stormchaser90
Summary: When Team Go receives a letter from Shego after three weeks of leaving them, she explains her reasons for quitting the team via a poem that had been a huge influence since her childhood. One Shot. Feel free to R&R.


_Diclaimer, I do not own any of the characters from the show Kim Possible, they remain the sole property of Disney. I also do not own the poem The Road Not Taken by Robert Frost, I only borrowed that for this. I am not making any profit from this in a financial way, I only profit from the satisfaction it gives other readers._

_This has been corrected for mistakes, if you find any then please let me know._

* * *

**The Road Not Taken**

**Written By**

**Stormchaser90**

"She's not coming back," Mego sighed, sitting at the large circular table in Go Tower's meeting room. "Face it Hego, she's gone for good."

"No...I am positive that she'll be back," Hego said, twiddling his thumbs as the Wego twins came in with the morning mail. "She just went out for some fresh air, that's all."

"You said that three weeks ago!" Mego snapped. "Face it, our sister is...not...coming...back!"

The Wego twins sensed tension in the air and began to diffuse a potential ugly situation.

"Hey, why don't we..." One began.

"..open the mail?" The other finished.

"Fine, it will give us something to do for a few minutes," Hego grumbled. "So what have we got?"

"Let's see then...bill...coupon book...bill...another bill," One of the Wego's said, before getting to a letter. "Oh boy, this is bad!"

"What is it?" Mego asked, taking interest. "Tell us!"

"Someone delivered us Aviarius's mail...again!"

"Urgh, that is the fourth time this happened!" Mego exclaimed. "Isn't it obvious that this place doesn't look like a giant bird nest? I don't like us having to go to his lair again, just to deliver his issue of Birdwatcher's Weekly!"

"Cool it Mego," Hego said, not liking the situation anymore than he did. "We're still heroes and we are sworn to help others...even if it does include delivering our arch foe's mail."

Mego slapped a hand to his head while one of the Wego twins tossed the mail casually onto the table, however the other Wego twin was silent, staring at a small envelope that had him completely stunned. Mego took an interest and coughed to get his younger brother's attention.

"What is it Wego?" He asked. "Did they send us Electronique's as well?"

"N..no...it the ha..handwriting," He struggled to say, emotion threatening to overwhelm him. "It's...it's Shego's."

The whole room went silent and Hego held out a hand for the letter, tearing into the envelope and seeing the note fall out. Everyone gathered around the letter their sister sent them, reading what they dreaded to find out from her. She sent them her reason for leaving the team.

_Dear Brother's_

_I know I have been gone for nearly a month now and that I haven't called you since I left Go Tower, so I guess you want to know I am safe, especially Captain Jumpy. That means you, Hego. _

_I am completely safe and well, so don't worry about me. Now that should calm Hego down for the rest of you guy's._

_Now that I got that out the way I figured you want to know what I am doing right now and why I am doing it. To be honest with you guy's, I been writing this darn letter ever since I left, trying to find the right words to explain my reasons. So I decided the best way to explain my actions is through someone else's words._

_You know how much I loved reading poetry when I was a little kid and that dad got me that book on famous American poems for my seventh birthday? You know I always was the little bookworm and I would read for hours, man, how much things have changed since we got those powers._

_Anyway it should still be in my room so check page 89 to find the one you need to read, you'll know it when you see it, it's one of my favorite's and has been a huge influence in my life. I know I said for you guy's to keep away from my stuff but considering the situation I am giving you all permission to look in my room. Just look for the book only, or else._

_Just to let you know, I been doing some stuff that is sort of like practice for the new field of work I am getting into. Already I am quite good at what I do, mainly from the skills I gained from working alongside you guys. Since I am trying to build a tough chick rep while I am away I will not, I repeat not, want you to go blabbing this next bit out to the world, okay?_

_We may not get on very well with each other but you are still my brother's and deep down I love you all so very much. A part of me wished to continue fighting crime with you guys but considering the path I have now chosen, I may never come back and it is something I will have to live with the rest of my life. We may see each other again or maybe not, who know's when our roads will cross._

_With all my love,_

_Shego x_

Putting the letter down, they all sat in silence over the words from their sister's words, especially the ending of her note. They seemed to find it almost cryptic for some reason. It took them a while to find the courage to get up and head to their sister's room, opening the door and looking around. Her room was wallpapered in her colors of green and black, the walls decorated with newspaper cuttings of Team Go victories over their arch foes.

The bookshelf had dozens of books that she read during her childhood but the one they looked for was the one she mentioned in her letter. Finding it immediately, they sat down on her bed and opened it up, looking at the back of the inside cover they found her slightly messy seven year old handwriting of when she first got the book.

_This book belongs to Sherry Gover, aged 7_.

Smiling at the memories of their childhood, they remembered the days before they got their powers, watching their sister sitting under the willow tree in their backyard and reading her favorite poems on warm summer nights. Any of her favorite poems in the book were underlined by her, just to show how much she loved reading those poems. Turning to page 89 of the book, they found the poem their sister had mentioned in her letter and began to read.

_The Road Not Taken_

_By Robert Frost_

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
And sorry I could not travel both  
And be one traveler, long I stood  
And looked down one as far as I could  
To where it bent in the undergrowth;_

_Then took the other, as just as fair,_  
_And having perhaps the better claim_  
_Because it was grassy and wanted wear;_  
_Though as for that the passing there_  
_Had worn them really about the same,_

_And both that morning equally lay_  
_In leaves no step had trodden black._  
_Oh, I kept the first for another day!_  
_Yet knowing how way leads on to way,_  
_I doubted if I should ever come back._

_I shall be telling this with a sigh_  
_Somewhere ages and ages hence:_  
_Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—_  
_I took the one less traveled by,_  
_And that has made all the difference._

They sat in silence, taking in the message from their sister and the meaning of the poem. Gently closing the book, Hego got up and silently placed it caringly back on the shelf before sitting back down on the bed with his brothers, deep in thought. One of the Wego twins smiled a little, thinking back at the cryptic message at the end of the letter Shego sent them and the poem they read, getting an understanding on what their sister may have been secretly telling them.

"Guy's, think of it like this," One of the Wego's said. "Her letter at the end said 'who knows when our roads will cross.'"

"Yeah, so what are you getting at?" Mego asked.

"Well, if you think about it, that whole yellow wood and the roads are a metaphor for the choices in life," Wego explained. "Those choices even cross with other choices people have made, like say in a crossroad in life."

That got Hego's attention and he smiled at the thought.

"Shego knows that we will meet again," He said, almost a whisper. "She may even come back to the team."

"Didn't the letter say that she will never come back?" Mego asked.

"No, look at it again, it said 'I _may_ never come back,'" The other Wego said, putting a lot of emphasis on the 'may' part. "So she might return to us one day. She is just going down a road that we haven't taken or even thought about taking."

"So...just what road in life did she pick then?" Mego asked curiously.

They all began to wonder as well, in fact they were curious to know just what sort of 'practice' Shego had been up to in her letter.

**-SG & TG-**

Shego made it back to her apartment in Spain, dumping a bag of money in the closet before heading into the bathroom for a shower, robbing banks certainly worked up a sweat. The sound of water running came from the bathroom and continued for ten minutes before stopping, Shego stepping out of the bathroom with her hair wrapped up in a towel and wearing a cream bath robe. Sitting down on a luxury couch, she switched on the television and smiled at the news report about the robbery she committed, her reputation as a criminal was building up.

Still feeling the adrenaline rush, her mind was still buzzing from the excitement and she needed to find a way to calm herself down. Heading to the bookshelves of the apartment, she browsed the books until she found what she was looking for, a original copy of 'Mountain Interval' by Robert Frost. Picking the book gently from the shelf, she sat back down on the couch and curled up with a warm blanket, reading her favorite poem that made all the difference in her life.

* * *

I hope you all liked that little short story of Shego and her brother's, after browsing through the KP fan fictions here I couldn't believe no one yet came up with a story that featured Robert Frost's The Road Not Taken. To me it fits in with Shego's choice of leaving her brother's and going down a different road in life perfectly. Anyway, feel free to leave a review, I would love the feedback from this.


End file.
